


Batfam

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Batfam

Steve x reader x Sam x Bucky x Natasha

I’d like to do a part two with this pairing and their week in Gotham. Let’s see what happens.

“I already said, I’d come home.” You said, leaning back on the couch. “When have I ever lied to you?”

“Never,” Damian admitted. 

“Exactly, and I don’t plan on starting now.” You assured him. “I will be home in three days, I promise.”

“Will you be bringing your partners along?” Your youngest brother asked you.

“I don’t think so, Dami.” You sighed.

“Are you ashamed of them, Y/N?” Damian quizzed you.

“No, I could never be ashamed of them, any of them.” You shook your head.

“Is it us then? Because I could persuade Drake and Todd to behave themselves.”

“When you say things like that, it makes me worried you’re going to something Dick would not approve of.” You laughed. “Leave Jay and Tim alone.”

“Well, if you’re not ashamed of us, or them, why haven’t we met any of them?” Damian pushed you. “You have been with them for three years, sister. Even father wants to meet them.”

“That’s because dad wants to scare them. As do the rest of you, don’t try to deny it. I mentioned Steve’s name to Dick and got a very explicit picture of what would happen if he, or any of them, broke my heart.” You rolled your eyes.

“If you think Grayson’s plan is explicit, you should hear what Todd and I have planned.”

“I want to be happy the two of you are getting along, but you just threatened my partners, so not gonna do that.” You told him, managing to make the boy laugh ever so slightly.

“If I promise to talk to everyone and ensure they don’t cause too large of a scene, will you bring your partners?” Damian asked of you.

“I will ask them tonight.” You promised him after a minute. “And I will get back to you with their answer.”

“Better get back to me soon. Pennyworth will need to know.” Damian reminded you.

“I will. Love you, Dami.” You told him.

“Love you too, Y/N.”

Hanging up the phone, you let out a sigh and hung your head over the edge of the couch. Damian had made some good points.

You had been with Steve, Buck, Nat, and Sam for three years, and none of them had met your family. You weren’t exactly being fair to them or your family. Perhaps it was time you brought the four home.

“Something smells good,” Natasha commented, wrapping her arms around your waist. 

“Are you talking about the meal, or me?” You smiled as she pressed her nose into your neck.

“Both.” She hummed, contently watching you make dinner.

“Dinner’s almost ready, can you grab the boys for me?” You asked her.

“Of course.” She said, tilting your head back and pressing a kiss to your lips. Natasha moved away from you and stood in the doorway.

“Boys, dinner!” Natasha yelled.

“I could have done that.” You rolled your eyes.

“But you asked me to do it,” Natasha smirked, taking the prepared plates and putting them on the table.

“You screeched?” Sam asked, entering the room with Steve and Bucky right behind him. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Natasha chided, hitting Sam lightly in the ribs.

“You love my ass,” Sam smirked, pulling Natasha into his chest.

“Yes, everyone loves your ass, Sammy,” You smiled, bringing the rest of dinner over to the table. “Now, sit your pretty ass down and eat." 

"Yes, ma'am,” Sam said, sitting at the table.

“What our asses? Should we sit them too?” Bucky asked you.

“Yes, all four of you should sit your pretty asses down and eat.” You said, pinching Bucky’s ass.

“Cheeky.” Bucky grinned, taking his seat. 

“This smells delicious, sweetheart.” Steve complimented, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

“Tastes even better,” Natasha commented, having already started her meal.

“Jason taught me.” You said, picking up your knife and fork. “He’s the only one apart Alfred who can cook.”

“I’m going to have to thank him one day.” Bucky moaned appreciatively. 

“That could be sooner than you think.” You mentioned cutting into your meal, not looking at anyone.

“Care to elaborate, mysh’?” Natasha asked you, sipping her wine.

“It’s my father’s birthday in three days.” You said, looking up. “I already said that I’d come home, and I want you to arrive with me. Stay at the manor and meet my family.” You suggested.

“You’ve gone back to Gotham twice in the past three years,” Steve mentioned. “You never seem very happy to go back. What’s changed?”

“I miss my brothers.” You admitted. “I miss dad. I miss Alfred. My family’s fucked up, and we never see each other. We’re always arguing about something or other, but everyone’s going home for dad’s birthday. First time in years that everyone will be alive, and there.”

“And you want to bring us?” Sam asked, putting down his cutlery. “Wouldn’t that be awkward? If it’s just your family?”

“Dick’s bringing his wife, Timmy’s going to bring Steph.” You shrugged. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought it was time you all meet.” You added, looking down at your dinner.

“We’re not saying that baby doll,” Bucky said, taking one of your hands. “I’d love to meet your family.”

“We all would,” Steve added, Natasha and Sam nodding in agreement. 

“But we just want to make sure this is something you want,” Bucky said. “That this isn’t just something your family is pressuring you to do.”

“No.” You shook your head. “This is something I want.” You assured them.

“Then we better book tickets for a plane to Gotham.” Natasha smiled. “It’s time to meet the family.”

“We are an hour away, Jay. We’ll be there.” You said. The five of you had made it to Gotham. Alfred, who you had hugged tightly, had been waiting for you as you exited the airport.

The six of you had piled into the car he’d brought and were on your way back to the manor.

“No, Jay, don’t do that. Put Dick on the phone.” You sighed, leaning into Sam’s side. “Hey, Dick, do me a favor take all the weapons away from Damian and Jay.”

“This house is full of weapons. I don’t think that’ll work.” Dick laughed. “I’ll keep everyone under control, I promise.”

“I’m regretting this.” You sighed as Sam chuckled.

“Too late to back out now, baby bird,” Dick told you. “We see you when you get home. Love you!”

“Love you too.” You said, hanging up the phone. “Is it too late for us to go back to New York?” You asked your partners.

“Yep!” Steve said, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “No going back now.”

“We should go sightseeing tomorrow,” Sam suggested. “You could show us where you used to hang out when you were young.”

“You want to explore Gotham?” You asked slowly.

“Well, yeah. I’ve never been to Gotham before, and now I’ve got a native as a tour guide.” He said, throwing an arm around your shoulders.

“Okay, I’m willing to take the four of you sightseeing, but there are a few things you should know about Gotham.” You said, sitting up in your seat.

“So in short, Gotham has a killer crocodile, a scarecrow, a penguin, and a clown running around, causing havoc?” Steve asked after you finished explaining your childhood.

“That is only a couple of the assholes I used to deal with.” You told him. 

“Why doesn’t SHIELD come in and attempt to help?” Natasha asked. 

“Nat, we’ve had the Justice League, Titans, everyone come in and help when they can. New villains spawn faster than you can blink in this place.” You said.

“Christ,” Bucky muttered.

“I can’t believe I’m the one who’s bringing this up, but couldn’t you just kill them?” Steve asked you.

“Dad has a code.” You shook your head. “We get ‘em arrested, and we don’t kill.”

“Though that rule has almost been broken a handful of times.” Alfred cut in. “Once by yourself, Miss Y/N.”

“You almost killed someone?” Sam asked you in surprise.

“I should’ve actually killed him.” You nodded. “He killed Jason after all. Dad came in and stopped me before I could do it.”

“Her brothers almost broke the rule five years ago," Alfred commented. "After the fear toxin incident.”

“Fear toxin incident?” Bucky quizzed you, raising a brow. 

“I’ll explain it later.” You said as the car pulled up to the house. “For now, you should prepare, we’re here.” You smiled, opening the car door.

Grabbing your bags, you were almost bouncing on your feet as you waited for your partners to take their things. 

“You look like Peter that time he stole Clint’s coffee." Natasha laughed, throwing her bag on her back.

"Okay, two things, that boy is never allowed caffeine again.” You said.

“I can agree with that.” Steve nodded.

“And two, that just hurts my feelings." You said, causing Bucky to chuckle.

"Of course it does, sweetheart.” Steve smiled, throwing an arm over your shoulders and kissing your cheek.

“Come on, let’s go, let’s go.” You continued bouncing. 

“How much coffee have you had?” Sam asked, taking Bucky’s hand as the six of you began walking up the stairs to the front doors.

“I refuse to answer that.” You stuck your tongue out.

“How do you act younger than Damian, Y/N?” A new voice said from the top of the stairs.

“Dick!” You exclaimed, running forward and jumping into your brother’s arms. 

“Hey, short stack.” Dick laughed, spinning you in a circle.

“Oh, shut it.” You rolled your eyes as he set you down. “You’re a bloody giant.”

“Offensive.” He scoffed as your partners raced forward.

“Dick, these are my partners Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers. Steve, Buck, Tash, Sam, this is my brother Dick Grayson.” You stepped to the side, introducing them to one another.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Natasha said, holding her hand out to your brother.

“You as well.” Dick nodded, shaking her hand. Dick smiled as he shook her hand but then turned to each of your boyfriends and stared them down.

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Steve said.

“Then you know we’re all highly trained, some of us with teams of our own.” Dick attempted to intimidate Steve.

“Okay, calm down.” You said, rolling your eyes. “You can intimidate them later. We’ve been on a plane for hours and just want to sleep.”

“Fine.” Dick sighed. “But wait until Tim gets back, there will be group threats.”

“Of course, there will be.” You kissed his cheek. “Is everyone else here? I want to say hello before we take a nap.”

“Damian and Bruce are on a quick patrol. Jason had to go out and deal with something. They’ll all be back for dinner.” Dick explained as you led your partners inside the house.

“Okay, we’ll see you then.” You promised. You led your partners up the stairs and gave them a basic tour of their surroundings. “And this is my room.” You said, opening the door.

“Who needs a bed this big?” Sam questioned, putting his bags down and collapsing onto the oversized bed.

“This is just a little bigger than the bed we have at home.” You told him. "I’m going to apologize for Dick now, as well as the rest of my family.“

"Dick wasn’t that bad,” Natasha said, joining Sam on the bed.

“That’s because I was there.” You told her. “I can assure you if any of you find yourselves alone with him or any of them, they will be worse.”

“What’s the age difference between you and all your brothers?” Bucky asked as he looked around your room.

“Dick’s two years older than Jason and me, Tim’s six years younger than me, and Damian is twelve years younger.” You told him.

“Quite an age gap between you and the younger two," Sam mentioned.

"Yeah, and they still act like they’re older than me.” You snorted.

“Does that have anything to do with the fear toxin incident?” Natasha asked you as you joined them on the bed.

“A little.” You nodded. “But they’ve always acted like that, even before that happened.”

“What was the fear toxin incident?” Steve pressed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I met a boy at a college class. He was sweet and funny, and I really liked him. After two weeks of talking, he wanted to take me out. I thought he really liked me, but it turns out he was working for scarecrow. I was to be the test subject for a new toxin he was working on. Luckily, Jason had been following us and got me out of there.” You told them. “I was stuck in my worst nightmares, screaming, for twelve hours.”

“Is this boy dead?” Bucky questioned you.

“No, the boys wanted to kill him, but dad stopped them.” You said. “We don’t kill, severely maim sure, but don’t kill.”

“At least it’s a consistent rule.” Bucky nodded, flopping onto the bed. “I’m so tired.” He groaned, closing his eyes.

“Well, we have five hours until dinner.” You said as you picked up your phone. “Five-hour nap?” You suggested.

“Knew there was a reason I loved you.” Natasha smiled, pulling you into her chest.

“Hi, Timmy!“ You laughed as he crushed you into his chest. "Dammit, you’re taller than me now too.”

“Everyone is taller than you.” Tim laughed.

“Not everyone. Damian’s shorter than me.” You denied him. “Tim, meet Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Sam.” You introduced him to your partners who smiled at him.

“Y/N has said a lot of good things about you all.” Tim smiled, shaking each of their hands.

“Likewise.” Sam nodded.

After the five of you had taken a much-needed nap and freshened up, you’d all made your way into the dining room. You’d been greeted by Dick, Damian, and your father, both of whom you had hugged fiercely. Your father was happy to finally meet your partners and had welcomed them in kind. Damian had greeted you with enthusiasm, well as much enthusiasm as Damian could show, and had been slightly cold towards your partners.

Shortly after, Tim had arrived with Stephanie and Jason in tow. Jason had pulled you into your arms and given your partners a similar greeting to Dick’s. 

Tim’s reaction to your partners made you smile. It was refreshing to see someone greet them without threats.

“Word of warning, ever hurt Y/N, and I will make even the government believe you’ve killed three world leaders,” Tim said, staring each of them down.

“Jesus Christ, Tim.” You groaned.

“Understood,” Steve said, not flinching as he stared back unwaveringly at Tim.

“I like them, Y/N.” Tim chuckled as Bucky pulled you into his side.

“Alfred said to stop intimidating our guests, and that dinner is ready,” Barbara said, entering the room.

“Thank Thor for that.” You sighed as you all walked back into the dining room.

The seven of you took your seats at the table and began the dinner you’d been dreading for years.

“So, Y/N tells me you're all apart of the Avengers.” Bruce started as you all began eating.

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded, gaining a look of respect from your father.

“What kind of war zones are you throwing our sister into?” Damian asked.

“Damian.” You narrowed your eyes at your brother. “You promised you’d behave.” You said.

“I am behaving.” Damian raised his hands in defeat as Jason smirked.

“Sure are demon spawn.” He laughed. “Seriously, though, are we talking worse than Gotham?”

“Fewer men in costumes, more Nazi’s," Sam explained.

"Also, aliens,” Bucky added, causing Sam to nod in agreement.

“And Gods.” Natasha nodded.

“You never mentioned anything about aliens, Y/N,” Bruce said, turning to face you.

“Or Gods,” Tim muttered.

“I'm not an idiot, dad. I know how you would react to that.” You said, drinking your wine. “And we won against them, so they’re not that big a deal.”

“That’s the same thing you said when Harley stabbed you in the stomach.” Dick rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t that big a deal.” You argued.

“You were holding your insides in with your hands.” Jason reminded you.

“And I lived,it’s fine.” You said, causing everyone around, minus Bruce, to sigh.

“Bruce, do you see what you’ve raised?” Jason asked your father.

“He can’t say shit, he does the same thing.” Tim cut in before Bruce could answer.

“Is it too late for us to go home?” You asked Bucky, who was seated to your left.

“Far too late,” Damian said. “I haven’t even had a chance to interrogate anyone.”

“Neither have I.” Jason agreed.

“Why can’t you two get along in areas other than threatening my partners?” You sighed.

“Too much effort.” Jason shrugged.

Non-reader POV

“I'll be right back.” Y/N said, standing from the table. “Please, no-one be dead when I come back.” She sighed.

“I'll watch everyone, Y/N,” Barbara said as Y/N left the room. The room went silent for five seconds before everyone turned to the Avengers members.

“Let’s get a couple things straight.” Bruce started. “I’m Batman.”

“I am Nightwing and a member of the Justice League,” Dick added. 

“I'm the Redhood, a member of the Teen Titans.” Jason stated.

"I'm the Red Robin and a skilled hacker.” Tim nodded.

“I am Robin, as well as an ex-member of the League of Assasins,” Damian said.

“If you hurt her, we will know,” Bruce concluded. “We will find you, and we will ensure no-one will find your bodies, understand?”

“Of course, we understand.” Sam nodded. “But there are a few things you should know about us. I’m the Falcon.”

“I am Captain America.”

“I am the Black Widow. A former assassin of the KGB.”

“I was the best assassin for HYDRA. I am still the Winter Soldier.”

“And none of us would ever want to or will ever hurt Y/N."Sam finished.

"That’s what I wanted to hear,” Bruce smirked, leaning back in his chair.

“Bab’s, I thought you were supposed to be watching them.” Y/N sighed as she re-entered the room.

“I was watching them.” Barbara defended herself. “And no-one is dead.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Dick started. “I think you picked some decent partners.”

Reader POV

“So, we’ll go sightseeing tomorrow?” Bucky checked as the five of you laid in bed later that night.

“Yeah, just before lunch.” You hummed, resting on Steve’s chest. “We can either have breakfast here or, if my family has scared you off, we could go out." 

"Your family is not that bad,” Natasha told you. “They could have been much worse.”

“Yeah, Damian could have stabbed us.” Sam snickered.

“So could have Jason.” Bucky pointed out. 

“And yet they haven’t stabbed, or maimed, any of us in any way,” Steve said as Sam intertwined your fingers.

“And I think your father genuinely likes us.” Natasha told you.

“He likes you because you don’t have a penis.” Sam snorted. “The two of you left the room and he had a speech prepared of what he would do to us if we impregnated Y/N.”

“I’ll talk to him in the morning.” You promised him. “Get him and the boys to dial back.”

“I’ve never met the family before.” Bucky commented. “This was good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because your stuck here for four more days.” You smiled drowsily.

“Somehow I don’t think it’ll be that bad.” Natasha said.

The five of you soon drifted off to sleep in your childhood home. You would all be abruptly awoken the next morning by your brothers throwing the doors open but even so, this was a good trip to Gotham.


End file.
